A 2song story of Ranma and Akane
by Katu F And Kaylith A
Summary: Okay, not my BEST peice of work, but it's cuuuuute...^_^ R&R, Onegai!


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now, Changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow. Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why do I have to go on a stupid camping trip?" Ranma growled at his father. "With Akane, no less!" "Ranma Satome!" His father yelled. "She is the small shard of the jewel that will shape your dreams! She is your fiancée! You will live and train with her for the week that you will be out there!" "Right. And why is she my fiancé? Because of you. Fine. Whatever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's simpler than it looks, but I can't tell it all. I'm always putting what I want to say away in my pocket.  
  
I can't say things with childlike plainness now. It's said that time settles all, but without understanding--  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You ready Ranma?" Akane said, throwing her bag down the stairs. It hit Ranma in the face, leaving an impression. "As ready as I'll ever be for this week of terror." "Aren't YOU polite today." I can never say what I want to him, if he's gonna reply like that. Oh, well. Akane thought solemnly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I believe in you 24 hours a day I stare wide-eyed, even at common words Time is always laughing on its swift feet Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The car ride there was eventful enough, which involved poor Ranma getting soaked. She moped around until they stopped and got a cup of boiling water from a store. Then, he Akane were silent, figuring they would have enough time to "chat" during the week they would be training (*Cough, Cough* STRANDED *Cough, cough*) together. "Now, no matter what," Satome began. "You must believe and trust in each other." "That's a BIT MUCH." Ranma and Akane growled at once. "ME trust in HIM/HER?!" "Yes." "Kuso." Ranma growled. "I BELIEVE I won't be eating Akane's cooking." "What?! You'll have to!" "No I won't, I'll starve. I remember the last time that I ate your cooking."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If we don't move, we can't start. If we worry, we can't stop. I don't want to be coddled by dreams of this world's limits.  
  
A maiden's cheeky wish is left behind as it is. Love is everything. Our era starts from here.  
  
Like a bird cutting through the sky, the image dancing in the great sky begins to move Let's walk -- the road goes on for long, but it'll shine like a diamond before we know it.  
  
I believe in you 24 hours a day I stare wide-eyed, even at common words Time is always laughing on its swift feet Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories.  
  
Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now, Changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow. Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe that I got out of the car." "Shaddup, you'll break my concentration." "You Shaddup, Akane!" "You, Ranma, you immature little brat, was the one who started it!" Akane punched Ranma, and making contact with the side of his skull, lost her balance and landed on top of Ranma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Idiot!" Ranma growled. "Geroff!" "You Jerk!" Akane yelped, tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't.cry, Akane." Akane ran off into the woods. "Akane!" Ranma yelled after her. "Man, how can she get so upset over me calling her an idiot? She normally just slaps me again and that's the end of it." She stood and went to make herself some hot water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need  
  
You smiled at me and said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ranma soaked himself in the boiling water and changed clothes. "I'm the only idiot around here. I can't tell Akane I love her. KUSO! What's with all the sentimentality all of the sudden, Satome?!" He yelled at himself. "It's her fault."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No,  
  
I don't think life is quite that simple."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ranma you're such a jerk!" Akane sobbed into the night. "You and yourself. Why was I engaged to such an IDIOT?! Why did I fall in LOVE with him?! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
The daily things that keep us all busy Are confusing me  
  
That's when you came to me and said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ranma trudged through the woods, calling out Akane's name, pausing every now and then to mutter to himself what a nice guy he is. "Man, C'mon, Akane! I'm sorry, all right? Will you please stop crying? Hey, c'mon, I'll eat some of your cooking and not complain! .Or die." He added quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so  
  
And maybe some things are that simple  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akane stopped crying at the sound of Ranma's voice. "You jerk!" She yelled to his voice, not caring whether she was yelling at a tree or if he could actually hear her. "Go away! I never want to see you again!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Akane." Ranma muttered quietly. He had heard her yell loud and clear. She must have been close by. He dodged through the trees, following her sobs. Ranma was panting heavily when he found her. "Ranma! I told you to go away!" Akane yelled, her cheeks shining.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you." He laughed. "I'm just stupid." "Wooow," Akane said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "You're riiiiiight." "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Really." 


End file.
